subconscious
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: Harry had been owned by the sixth Weasley child, Ronald Weasley since third year. He was nothing but a sex toy, a mere fuck toy that isn't worth a sickle. Harry remain aware of the fact that Ron was only using him and his "best friends" were bastards. Someone please rescue him from further abuse! AU warning for mild violence and gore. Strong warning on swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Yes Master

_Summary: Harry had been owned by the sixth Weasley child, Ronald Weasley since fifth year. He was nothing but a sex toy, a mere fuck toy that isn't worth a sickle. Harry remain aware of the fact that Ron was only using him and his "best friends" were bastards. Someone please rescue him from further abuse! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

_Line Break!_

A scream pierced the dead silence of an empty classroom. A figure was above another, straddling the smaller form with power. The smaller figure struggles for escape even though it's clear he won't escape.

Ronald Weasley was currently strangling the weaker form of his "mate", Harry Potter. Harry was struggle but what for? There's nothing he can do to help himself from this abusive relationship!

A sharp thrust of the red head's cock into his arsehole had his weak body jerking against the wooden table. _How I wish for someone to save me. If only my mate isn't Ron. Gah! It hurts! _Harry's mind was pulled back to reality by a punch to his nose and the blood lost adding in with the painful aches of his body, he passed out.

_Line Break! _

When he came to, it was to the messy floor of the living room in Ron and his bedroom complex in Hogwarts. _Headmaster Dumbledore_ had put them both there for their private lives privacy.

_"It's for your own privacy Ronald." _ He had answered Ron's angry question, but he had completely ignored him. That ended what little trust Harry had left for the headmaster.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Harry prepared for the upcoming day of classes and the scorn of his schoolmates. That reminded him of Hermione. She was pissed beyond normal when she learned that Ron was Harry's soul mate. _Of course she would, _thought Harry, _they were so in love with each other in his third year. B-but Ron wouldn't cheat on me, his soul-mate, with Hermione right? _

Harry had always been insecure about his relationship with Ron. He clearly likes busty pretty girls so why would he start liking Harry himself who's nothing but ugly.

That was answered when he founded Ron in their bed with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang. He caught them sagging and how Ron was telling them they would be his after he killed Harry and gets all of his vaults.

That was yesterday, and he ran away from their complex into the corridor towards the kitchen for some company of the house elves. Cedric Diggory was there and he kept him company for three whole hours. Ron was angry, extremely so, when he had returned.

_"Where the fuck have you been, Harry?!" _

Harry wanted to reply "none of your business" but he thought better of it. _"So-sorry Ron, I was in the library doing my potions essay, yo-you how Professor Snape gets with his hatred towards me. I ju-just wanted to be sure of what I was writing about." _

Ron accepted the excuse without a second thought, and he dragged Harry to their room for sex. It was disgusting to think that Ronald Weasley can still fuck his soul mate after the adultery he committed towards him.

Another shake of Harry head, and he was brought back to real life and his troublesome relationship with Ronald.

_Line Break! Time skip to two weeks after the second task! _

_The nerve of Ronald Weasley! How dare he come and ask for one hundred thousand gallons! _Harry overheard Ron telling his three bitches that he was going to get them engagement rings. _He didn't even give me one! Never mind that! How dare he ask me for money to let him buy rings for those cheats! _

That had started the "Cold War" between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. That time, Cedric was his only confident.

"You should leave, Harry."

"But Cedric, what am I going to do? Ron is going to find me and he's going to be pissed of his rockers!"

"How 'bout you travel half way across the globe to Asia? Take those airplanes that muggles use to travel?"

"That's a brilliant idea but..."

"You're scared of Weasley's reaction." It was a statement not a question, but Harry had still nodded his head.

_Line Break!_

A/N: This was a sudden plot bunny that popped into my head. It won't leave me, especially since I was reading story from Mistress Slytherin. That story was what got me my inspiration. Please deal with my mistakes as I'm new to the writings of fan-fiction. I currently do not have a real beta reader, only my friends who helped me edit these stories. Please review! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning, Reborn style!

**A/N: I'm back after struggling to get this story typed out with the flu messing with my head, but I hope y'all will at least enjoy it to an extent. Thanks for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Traveling on the airplane full of muggles were an unexpected but pleasant experience. His escape to muggle London wasn't hard when the guards who were supposed to be watching him during the Hogsmeade weekend shopping trip were slacking off. He took the floo network so the tracking was harder to trace and Harry then later met up with Cedric in Heathrow Airport's wizarding area. The trip through the security check points were easy with the made-up documentations from Gringotts. Cedric had commented on how it was cool to be on the airplane and fly without an actual broom. He had informed him that muggles were way more advanced with technology unlike the backwards Wizarding World who's still using quills and parchments. Cedric had laughed and agreed about the quills and parchments.

When the announcement came on the inter-com about the plane landing soon, Harry was woken up by Cedric. "Hey, sleepyhead, wakey wakey~! We're in Japan!"

Rubbing his tired eyes and blinked them a few times, Harry stared as he noticed something. "Cedric, my head feels less fuzzy now...what happened?"

"Less fuzzy? Maybe you were under some type of spell?" Cedric questioned back, uncertain. "Maybe we should discuss about these later on after we get to our apartment? There's muggles around."

Blinking the last bit of sleepiness out of his eyes, Harry realised that the plane had just landed and the muggles around them were taking out their carry-ons from the overhead compartments. Nodding his head in agreement, Harry reached out to the bottomless and weightless bag Cedric handed to him. "Mhmmm...thanks..."

Cedric gave a soft smile and helped Harry carry out the rest of their carry-ons and they followed the muggles out of the plane. Checking out with the necessary process they left the airport and hailed for a taxi.

* * *

Harry and Cedric took two days to sort out the placements of all their things and figure out what their new apartment will require. There were some disagreements on where to put some things but they were resolved quickly. They had gotten up early that morning to prepare themselves with the upcoming school days as they had called and enrolled into Namimori High School on the day of their arrival. Harry was wiping his hands when Cedric walked into the kitchen area for breakfast and it was agreed on that only Harry will handle the cooking.

"Morning, Harry. What are we having for breakfast today?"

"Good morning, Cedric. There's omelette rice with hot coffee and a side of fruit salad."

Grinning at the choice of food for breakfast that morning, Cedric sat down along with Harry and they dug in quickly. Setting the plates to wash magically, they both rushed to get their bags and coats.

"Harry, we might be in different classes!" Cedric warned as they ran.

"Yeah, I know, we're in different grades due to our age!"

The rest of the journey to school was quite was they slowed to a walk, having realised that the time was wrong according to their watches. When they reached the school, they headed for the front door and soon founded themselves outside of the main office. The lady in the office was kind and gentle as she handed their schedules over to the two wizards. They nodded their thanks with a smile and walked off towards their own classes.

'_There's a new student in our class!'_

'_A new student?!'_

'_We haven't had a new student in our class since Gokudera-kun transferred over three years ago!'_

'_Exactly!'_

'_I wonder how he looks, is he going to be as handsome as Gokudera-kun?'_

Chatters were loud in his homeroom class as he neared it. Someone seem to have spread the rumors of new guys and Harry really didn't want to be caught in the middle of them again after Rita Skeeter. Mustering up his Gryffindor side, Harry reached out and pulled the door towards the left and walked in after knocking. The teacher glanced up and looked at him, gesturing him forwards after quieting the class down.

"Class, this is your new classmate, umm, Potter, Potter Harry?"

Taking it as his cue, Harry stepped up and bowed down, "My name is Potter, Harry. I am pleased to be in this class, and please take care of me."

"_Kyaa! Such a polite and handsome guy!"_

"_I know right! I'd love to go out with him!"_

"_Tch. Jyuudaime will forever be better!"_

"_Hahah! Nice to have someone new around."_

"_Eh..Hayato...please..."_

The loud side conversation was ended as the teacher assigned a seat to Harry. Taking a look at where he was supposed to sit, he was relieved that it was by the windows. Walking towards his seat, he looked at the brunet sitting behind his chair and offered up a smile as he looked nervously at him.

"Hey, I'm Harry."

"Hi...I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna."

"Aye, sure thing! Nice to meet you Tsuna!" Harry replied with a chuckle.

Tsuna looked stunned for a second at how this new transfer student wasn't psychologically damaged or have ego issues. "Yes, nice to meet you too, Harry-kun."

Looking at the shy smile the boy was offering to him made Harry feel strangely warm on the inside. Harry nodded at Tsuna, and looked towards the front of the room as the teacher began teaching.

* * *

*Ring!*

The movement was hurried as many students were trying to get to their lunch groups and gossip. Some girls looked ready to come to Harry's desk, but apparently the appearance of a silver haired guy and a tall brunet seemed to stop them.

"Jyuudaime! Let's eat our lunch today by the court yard!"

"Ah, but Haya-chan~ I'd like if we eat at the rooftop today!"

"Tch! I don't care what you want! Jyuudaime gets what he wants! And STOP calling me Haya-chan!"

"Hayato, Takeshi, please...quiet down? I'd like to have Harry-kun to eat with us today."

Hearing his name mentioned, Harry turned around. "Huh, what you said, Tsuna?"

"Would you like to eat lunch with us today? I can properly introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that! Is it fine is my...my friend come too?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Sure I wouldn't mind, how 'bout you guys?"

"Hn. If jyuudaime got no problem with it, I'm fine as well."

"Sure, Tsuna!"

They agreed to travel to the rooftop since there's more privacy there and Cedric met up with them on the way. Taking the lead, Tsuna introduced his friends, "This is Gokudera Hayato, and this is Yamamoto Takeshi."

Waving a hi at them, Harry pointed at Cedric and introduced him to the others as well. A sudden blur of black descended on Tsuna and with a yelp, Tsuna landing on his back. Both Harry and Cedric looked alarmed at the suddenness of the happenings and when everything calmed down enough, he realised that the blur was actually a child about the age of eight sitting on Tsuna's midsection. Another motion, there was a loud click and a gun was pointed at Harry's forehead. Cedric's shout of his name was drowned out by the approaching darkness that filled Harry's visions.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks again for sticking with me on my lousy updates. I just realised that I put the setting with Harry and most of the Ten Gen at the age of 16 while forgetting the fact that Cedric was supposed to be at least three years older than Harry according to cannon. Sorry about that but I'm going to make it so that Cedric is just a year older, and currently at the age of 17 instead of the 19 he's supposed to be at. Sorry for the rambling and thanks for your reviews! **


End file.
